Time In A Bottle (Sweet Revenge Episode)
by Sonja
Summary: Hutch is afraid that Starsky is going to die after being severaly injured in the police parking garage.


Starsky and Hutch

Starsky and Hutch
    
     
    
    _Sentences between ( ) are lines used from various songs. The songs and Starsky and Hutch aren't mine. _
    
    _I've only borrowed them for this story. No money is being made from this._
    
     
    
    **********
    
    **Sweet Revenge Story**
    
    **********
    
     

**Time In A Bottle **
    
     
    
     

Hutch hand shook when he touched the pale skin of his partner's face. A lonely tear escaped from his eyes, leaving a wet trail behind. He stroked his friend's forehead and let his fingers run through the curly hair. "Can you hear me, Starsky?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he kept on talking, because he knew that it was possible that somewhere inside, his partner could hear him. "I hope you can hear me, babe. Listen to me carefully, okay? It's not your time to go yet, so don't you die on me now and leave me behind in this crappy world. Where will I ever find a partner like you again, huh? One I trust with my life. One who will be more than a partner. One who will be my friend? Hutch bowed his head and rested his forehead on the bed. When he looked up again, more tears were streaming down his face. "Damn it, Starsky, Angrily, he wiped his face.

_(It's just not fair, to keep me here crying)_

Hutch stood up and paced the room, then walked up to the bed again and looked down on the

still form underneath the sheets. "Oh buddy, if I only knew you could hear me."

_(You've got to give me some sign)_

But Starsky remained silent. His body lay still, unmoving in the bed, unaware of Hutch's silent wish.

"You look so peaceful, Starsk. Why is it that we always think about 'the meaning of life" on moments like these? Maybe because I don't know if you're ever gonna wake up again." Hutch turned away from the bed. He couldn't fall apart now. He didn't want to think about losing Starsky, because that wasn't going to happen. "You're all I've got, Starsk.", were the whispered words that came from his lips.

He turned around again, snatched his jacket from the chair and stepped closer to the bed. "You hang in there, buddy. I need to get something from my place. I'll be back before you know it."

When Hutch stepped through the hospital doors, he stood still to breathe in the fresh air for a minute, before he got into his car. He came to a screeching halt in front of Venice Place, jumped out of the car and entered the building where he ran up the stairs to his apartment. He headed towards the bedroom where he opened the closet door and took a shoe box from a shelf. "It must be in here somewhere", Hutch mumbled to himself, emptying the contents onto the bed. There were a few pictures lying between the many cards and letters. Hutch held his breath before he picked one up. "Terry", he whispered and stared at the picture. Terry and Starsky. She was Starsky's happiness, his joy and his pleasure. She was Starsky's lady, there was no doubt about it.Hutch smiled. Terry and he became good friends, too. She seemed to understand him and there was one other thing they had in common: 'Starsky'.The three of them could often be found together. Starsky's heaven on earth, until a bullet turned it into hell.

_(run away, turn away, run away)_

Hutch put the photo back down and picked up another. One where he and Starsky had their arms wrapped around each other.

_(You're my best friend. You're in my soul)_

With a finger he stroked the picture, gently, carefully. Then he closed his eyes, and held the picture close to his chest.

_(When I need you, I just close my eyes and I'm with you)_

And Hutch felt Starsky's presence. It felt comforting.

_(When the world has got me down and I've almost lost the will to try. I may look sad and I may frown but I still find comfort In your waiting, your hello and your good-bye)_

He rummaged among the rest of the letters and photographs, his hand stopped and picked up a white envelope. He stared at his name, written on the envelope:'Hutch' . He found it. Now there was one more thing he needed to take with him to the hospital. Hutch reached for "Ollie", who was sitting on top of the closet. "It's time to give you to someone else, buddy." Hutch smiled sheepishly. He felt a bit silly talking to a stuffed animal like that. But it was not just a stuffed animal, it was 'Ollie'. Ollie' who had belonged to Terry. 'Terry', who left Ollie in Hutch's care. "Okay, it's time to go back to the hospital", Hutch said to himself. With Ollie under one arm and the letter in his hand, he left the appartment.

Starsky still hadn't woken up when Hutch returned. He put Ollie and the letter down on the bed, and hung his jacket over the back of the chair before he sat down. He studied Starsky's face, he looked so much like a sleeping little boy. "Hey, did you miss me?" Of course he didn't get an answer. Hutch sighed "I guess not." Hutch's fingers played with the envelope that contained Terry's letter. "I brought something with me, Starsk. When...when I was here earlier and watched you I...I thought about Terry. I remember how devastated you were when she died. You must have been so scared when you knew you were gonna lose her. I mean,..if it was anything like I'm feeling now, then I..I.." Hutch tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.""Damn it Starsky, I don't know if you're gonna make it, but you have to." Hutch felt his eyes dampening again. Slowly he took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. "Do you remember this letter, Starsk? The letter Terry wrote?" Hutch's voice was filled with emotions when he read the words to his friend:
    
     

**_'To dearest Hutch,'_**

**_'To you I entrust Ollie and Dave. Please love them_**

**_both. Don't let either of them change.'_**
    
     

** **

Hutch brushed Starsky's jaw. "I promised it to her in a prayer, Starsk. Who am I gonna love when you're no longer at my side? There is no one who means as much to me as you do." His look fell on Ollie, and carefully he lifted Starsky's hand and placed it on top of the Teddy Bear. "I also brought Ollie with me, so when you wake up alone you'll know that I've been here." Hutch stroked the dark curls. "I can stay a little while longer, but the nurse will kick me out, if I stay too long. I can sing you a song if you like? One of your favorites, okay?" 
    
     

Hutch's soft voice filled the room:

**_"If I could save time in a bottle_**

**_The first thing that I'd like to do_**

**_Is to save every day_**

**_Till eternity passes away_**

**_Just to spend them with you_**

**_ _**

**_If I could make days last forever_**

**_If words could make wishes come true_**

**_I'd save every day like a treasure and then_**

**_Again I would spend them with you_**

**_ _**

**_But there never seems to be enough time_**

**_To do the things you want to do_**

**_Once you find them_**

**_I've looked around enough to know_**

**_That you're the one I want to go through time with_**

**_ _**

**_If I had a box just for wishes_**

**_And dreams that'd never come true_**

**_The box would be empty_**

**_Except for the memory of how_**

**_They were answered by you_**

**_ _**

**_But there never seems to be enough time_**

**_To do the things you want to do_**

**_Once you find them_**

**_I've looked around enough to know_**

**_That you're the one I want to go through time with"_**
    
     

Hutch's voice faded away. He sat with Starsky in complete silence, lost in thought. When the nursecame in to check on her patient she found his blonde friend asleep, with his head resting on Starsky's arm. A smile crossed her face at the sight of the two men and a Teddy Bear.

_(And in the time of darkness we will be as one)_

_ _

**The end**
    
     
    
    Written by Sonja H. van Schalm
    
    November 2000
    
     
    
    ************************************

**_Songs used in the story_**:

- __Beachwood Blues by David Soul

- __Surrender to me by David Soul

- __Small Town Boy by Bronski Beat

- __You're in my heart by Rod Stewart

- __When I need you by Leo Sayer

_- That's enough for me_ by David Soul
    
     

**_The complete song:_**
    
     

-__Time in a bottle by Jim Croce
    
     
    
    ************************************


End file.
